No Complaints
by Smapdi
Summary: Summary: Mindy and Danny and a blindfold. Spoiler alert - if you haven't seen sneak peeks yet, this may ruin them. Or enhance them. I had to write about this scene, it was irresistible. This is short because it is entirely dialogue, no narrative. There are some curse words and implied adult situations. It will require you to use your imagination... :)


"This isn't working. Can I take it off?"

"Nooooo, Danny. Just settle down. It's hot."

"It's not hot. It's making me feel like I'm in a blackout. I've already seen you naked a million times. Let me just take it off."

"That's not why I blindfolded you, dummy. It's sensory deprivation. It enhances your other senses. If Cosmo says it, it must be true!"

"The only sense that's enhanced right now is nonsense. Mindy, I enjoy the part where I get to look at you. That's all the enhancing I need. Well maybe you could give me earplugs..."

"You're going to get gagged if you don't shut up and take off my damned bra."

"I'm trying! Who makes these things, mice? The hooks are so small."

"They are dainty like me. Besides, you have huge hands. They're like baseball mitts."

"You weren't complaining about that this morning."

"I'm not complaining, it was just an observation. Put those surgical skills to use and unhook me."

"Okay, turn around, maybe I can do it from the back."

"Oh, I think we already established that..."

"Shut up. If you're going to torture me like this, at least stop referencing the times you actually let me..."

"You started it."

"Are you turned around yet? I can't tell. Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"How dare you."

"I'm kidding, geez. You have huge knockers. I can't even fit them in my hands, see?"

"Mmm, Danny... Take it off."

"The blindfold?"

"No, my bra."

"I'm trying!"

"Don't pull on it! Ow!"

"It's stuck or something. I can't see it!"

"That's my hair! Ow! Danny, your hands are disgustingly sweaty. Wipe them off. Not on me! Jesus!"

"I can't... fucking... get it!"

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Dammit!"

"Danny, that's my armpit."

"How is this even attached? What part is this? You know what, I need a break. Where's my water?"

"You just knocked it on the floor."

"I told you this was a bad idea. What's wrong with just plain old..."

"I told you to quit complaining. You have seriously done nothing but bitch and moan and not in a good way! You are in bed with a hot Indian woman..."

"Who I can't SEE!"

"A hot Indian woman who is trying to expand your sexual horizon. Calm down..."

"Keep doing that, and things will definitely be expanding."

"Oh, you like that, Danny? How about this?"

"Yessss..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Mindy... Jesus. How are you... Ohhhh."

"I told you you'd like being blindfolded!"

"Mindy this has nothing to do with... Ow!"

"Sorry, it sounded like you were about to complain again and I wanted to nip it in the bud."

"Never, ever use the word nip when you're down there."

"Sorry. Is this better?"

"Oh yeah. Oh God. Ohhhhh."

"Hold that thought."

"Min? Min. Come back. I'll take off your bra."

"I'm right here, weirdo. Anyway, you're too late."

"Okay. Oh! Hello girls."

"They're feeling neglected. Unloved and unwanted."

"Oh, they are very wanted. Very, very wanted."

"Mmmmm. Okay, this one is still feeling left out."

"Well, we can't have that."

"Yes..."

"Better?"

"Mmm hmmm... now they want to show their appreciation. Lie back..."

"Okay... Oh. Oh, are you... ohhhh. Oh god, Mindy. "

"Oh you like that too?"

"I think you can tell I do. God, Mindy, let me take this off. I want to see you..."

"Shhhh. Not yet. One more thing you need to do before you get it off."

"That I need to do? What can I do with it on? I'm at a disadvantage here."

"Oh, you don't need to see for this, baby. But you are done talking..."

"I'm done... ohhhhh. Mmmphhh."

"Oh yeah. Yeah Danny. Oh God. Yes. Yes. Fuck... oh fuck yes. Oh shit, I knocked it off."

"Mmmph s'ok."

"Hell yeah it is. Oh God damn Danny Danny Danny fuck fuck ohhhhhh"

"Mmmmm."

"Oh God. That was good. You definitely don't need to enhance that ability. But come on, wasn't the blindfold a little fun?"

"Yeah. I kinda dug it. Wanna try?"

"Actually, I have another plan for that scarf. I have two..."

"Okay."

"And if you want to just..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay... Is this good? It's not too tight?"

"It's good. Do you want to..."

"Yes."

"Hey!"

"Damn it, I should have tied your legs instead."

"Very funny. Are you ever gonna... Oh. Ohhhhh..."

"That's right. I'm the boss."

"You're the boss. You... are... the... boss!"

"Yeah I am. Yeah... umph...ohhhh."

"Dammit, untie me."

"Ha! Hell no. You're at my mercy."

"I will make you pay, Daniel Castellano."

"It was your idea!"

"Doesn't mean I won't seek my revenge."

"I can't wait."


End file.
